


Omen

by Longpig



Series: Whidbey Changeling Drabbles [2]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, Webercon Whidbey Island Changeling Game
Genre: Drabble, Fortune Telling, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Ser Saoirse consults a fortune teller about her unborn baby :3
Relationships: Saoirse mac Carthaigh & Lugh Lambert mac Cathain
Series: Whidbey Changeling Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabit Soup





	Omen

“Who’s the father, love?”

“D’you really need to know?” Saoirse glared at the tiny Sluagh woman whose crooked fingers were now splayed across her swollen abdomen. Jenny Three-Eyes was supposed to be the best seer in the border counties, but Saoirse suspected she was also just plain nosy. “Can we not just get on with this?” she snapped.

A paper thin chuckle rustled behind her sunken grin. “Of course, love.” Thin fingers flexed against Soairse’s stomach; solid black eyes frosted over like winter glass. 

“Tell me about my son,” Saoirse prompted. “Is he like me?”

She laughed again. “Oh yes.”


End file.
